


Video Track

by HatterSaz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Human AU, Late Night Writing, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: Arthur was getting sick and tired of this paperwork, but fortunately for him, there's a friendly stranger willing to share his videos.





	Video Track

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am, I don't have a BETA (or at least one that's awake), and I'm on a PrEng high. Enjoy XD
> 
> Oh! Also, I didn't proof read, so there will more than likely be mistakes. Comment if you see any and I'll fix them :)

Arthur sat on the train to York, brows furrowed as he looked over his paperwork. He was headed for his first holiday in months and wanted to make sure he wouldn’t have any lingering worries about incomplete work. Still, it was a long ride from Glasgow, and his attention was starting to wane. He was at least thankful that his brother had been kind enough to book all of the seats at one of the tables. He’s not sure he would have gotten any work done with anyone sat around him, especially if they began to gossip.

Sighing, the blonde rubbed his temple with his index finger and thumb. He was almost done, thankfully. But the sheet he’d left until last had been the toughest to do by far. He’s not even sure why this was on his pile, considering it was usually a higher up that dealt with this, that higher up being his very own brother. Then again, Allistor had seemed rather overworked as of late. Heaving another sigh, Arthur accepted the task without any more complaint.

* * *

 

About half an hour later, Arthur’s gaze drifted from the paper to the scenery flitting by. He had always loved riding trains, but damn if it wasn’t boring with paperwork dulling the mood. His face scrunched into a scowl, green eyes narrowing on the sheep grazing in a passing field.

Turning away from the window, Arthur examined his train car. There weren’t many people on it now, a lot of the bigger stops having been passed. Night was drawing near too, meaning most people who had wanted a train today had already been and gone. A yawn broke past his lips, mind beginning to slow as drowsiness caught up to him. He _had_ almost finished his paperwork, so it wouldn’t be too bad if he left this until tomorrow.

As his eyes drifted back to the table before him, artificial light caught his eyes. Glancing back up to his left, he saw a man with snow white hair and blood red eyes watching something on his laptop. The screen was obviously facing him, but from the angle Arthur was at, he could make out the familiar face of Steve Carell. The show being shown was obvious as it flashed to the same face in an office space. A spark of familiar interest lingered in Arthur’s mind. Sure, he liked the British version of the same show, but the American one had more humour, and while not particularly funny himself, Arthur could appreciate a good joke.

Without realising it, Arthur had moved over a seat to get a better view. The other man hadn’t realised, but Arthur assumed it would be ok. It’s not like he was watching the man face time a family member or something. Still, he did feel a little rude about watching without asking. However, due to his tired brain not wanting to turn back to the paperwork laid out on the table, he didn’t bother with formalities and continued to watch.

The lack of audio did bother the Englishman a little bit, but he dealt with it. Not like he could ask at this point to share headphones or something. Besides, some of the jokes he could remember from context alone. Physical queues being enough to remind him of the words used for certain scenes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur could see the white haired man move. Being as relaxed as he was, the blonde didn’t bother looking to find out why. He wouldn’t need to though.

The man turned his head, looking at Arthur with clear surprise. When he noticed where the Brit was looking, he turned back to the screen and blinked. Then, with a shrug, he hovered over the video settings and activated the English subs. He assumed that’s what the other man was, considering what country they were currently in.

Arthur jolted as the mouse moved, readying himself to look back to his workload and finally begin tidying it. He blinked in mild shock and confusion as words began to flicker across the bottom of the screen though. Finally turning to the man, he saw the other flash him a smile before going back to watching the show.

The episode ended with chuckles emanating from the both of them. The laptop’s owner moved the mouse to continue the series before pausing, an expression of thought emerging across his face. Then, he turned to Arthur and gestured for him to shuffle along. Confusion and intrigued piqued Arthur’s mind as he complied, using that moment to clean the scattering of paper a little bit.

In the next moment, the other man was by Arthur’s side, all of his bags being dumped on the seat across from him. Arthur looked up at him, the man being slightly taller than him, with a look of bewilderment on his face. Which quickly dropped into an irritated frown when the man laughed. It was arguably the loudest he’d laughed so far, and while it sounded amazing, it was annoying knowing it was aimed _at_ Arthur, and not alongside the blonde’s own laughter.

“I thought it might be easier this way.”

His voice held a heavy German accent, shocking Arthur a little. The man grinned, offering a headphone to the blonde. With slightly wide eyes, Arthur slowly took the offered device. Before he had chance to put it in, the other grabbed his arm and leaned forward a little.

“In exchange, I’d like to know your name.”

Seeing it for what it was, Arthur smirked in challenge and leaned forward a little himself. The man’s cheeks flushed a little, eyes widening as he moved back a tad. With a brow raised, Arthur began to speak.

“Well, I suppose it’s only fair isn’t it? My name is Arthur, do I get the pleasure of knowing yours?”

The man gulped audibly, cheeks heating a little more. Then, his face completely shifted into a victorious expression, smug grin and all. Composure completely returned as if it had never left him in the first place.

“The name’s Gilbert.”

With that out of the way, Arthur put the earbud in and turned to face the screen. Realising the conversation was over, Gilbert faced his laptop once again and clicked for the next video.

Throughout the rest of the series, or what they managed to watch at least, the two would add their own comments and laugh along. By the time they neared York, their carriage was empty bar themselves. Meaning they could laugh as loud as they wanted. At one point, Gilbert even rose to his feet and began to re-enact a scene, roping Arthur in to join him.

* * *

 

The fields and trees began to thin out, making way for city lights and concrete buildings. Arthur looked up as the conductor announced the stop, noticing the train station closing in. With a sigh, he handed Gilbert’s earbud back and finished cleaning up after himself. He heard rustling beside him and turned to see Gilbert doing the same. A pang of guilt entered his chest as he considered that he might have been keeping Gilbert awake, but couldn’t help and feel like it was also a sweet gesture.

He got everything packed away just as the train slowed to a stop, Gilbert managing the same. The German moving out of the way and gesturing for Arthur to go first. With a curt bow, Arthur hauled his bag over his shoulder and left the seats, heading for the door. It had yet to be opened, but when he looked through the glass of the carriage doors, he could see a staff member making their way to them. Footfalls behind him told him that Gilbert was also alighting at this station.

Spinning on his heel, the blonde opened his mouth to thank Gilbert for the entertaining train ride, snapping it shut when he saw the slightly sad smile the other was giving him. In all honesty, he wouldn’t have minded this journey continuing a little longer if he had Gilbert’s company. Still, this was where they parted ways, and he had to be a gentleman and thank the white haired man for his generosity.

“Thank you for allowing me to watch the show with you, it was a fun experience.”

He gave the man a warm and thankful smile. Gilbert’s face lit up a little, teeth on display as he grinned. Red eyes shimmering with _some_ sort of emotion Arthur couldn’t pinpoint.

“June 22nd.”

Arthur blinked, smile falling from his face.

“What?”

“June 22nd, 6pm”

He understood what he had said, he wanted to know _why_. He was about to sigh in agitation when it hit him. That’s when he would be leaving for London. His visit to York being a detour before he went back home.

“That’s when I leave for London, but how did…”

It hit him when Gilbert’s smile became blinding. The German hadn’t been somehow aware of Arthur’s schedule, he’d been stating his own. A rush of joy leapt into his chest and it took more than it should have to suppress it.

“YES! That’s when I go to London too!”

That was… extremely convenient.

“Well, I suppose you best have the next season installed by then, hm?”

Gilbert laughed, nodding his head in agreement. The staff member finally reached their door, fiddling with the handle to open it. Not really wanting to leave as it stood, Arthur pulled out his phone, mentally celebrating when it was still alive. 20%. That should last him until he reached a plug socket.

“Here, put your number in, and we can talk until then.”

He finished the sentence with a wink, the German dropping his bags in haste and grabbing the offered phone. Arthur winced, hoping that Gilbert hadn’t just accidently destroyed his laptop. He felt a little attached to it, considering it and the show brought the two together.

A moment later, Arthur found his phone back in his hand and the door behind him open. He exited the train, walking to the exit with Gilbert on his heel.

“Well, this is where we part ways. I’ll text you later on.”

The blinding smile returned as Gilbert nodded.

“You better! See you soon Arthur!”

The German shouted before running off. Turning around as he neared the exit to blow a kiss that made Arthur’s heart skip a beat and his cheeks flash with heat. Shaking his head to relieve himself of the memory, at least for now, Arthur looked down at his phone to see what the new contact was. He chuckled in amusement as he noticed a number under the handle; “Gillybear~<3”

“Bloody git.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually seen The Office (British or America), so that's why it's not directly quoted or anything. I only know the memes :') I do intend to watch the American one at some point, but I haven't gotten round to it.


End file.
